


Blood and Money

by Gargoyle_Lauren



Category: Marvel 616, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Animal Instincts, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Consensual, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I wrote this cause i wanted porn but now im invested, Injury, Killing, Marijuana, Masturbation, Mates, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Romance, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Theres smut like every other chapter, Vaginal Sex, Violence, X23 is in this for 8 seconds, nbd, this story is longer than I thought it would be, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gargoyle_Lauren/pseuds/Gargoyle_Lauren
Summary: I'm not a bad person, I’ve just had bad things done to me. I want those who have hurt me to pay and I can't do it alone. I heard Victor Creed is the one you go to when you need a job done. I just hope he remembers that this isnt a game.Authors note: Smut smut smutAlso if you read it once I suggest rereading it bc I made it less bad.





	1. Wildflowers and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a fictional romance about a psychopath and someone who wants him to be good. This is NOT to be confused with a good or healthy relationship especially in the begining but this is fiction and I'm bored so this what I'm doing rn I guess.  
> Enjoy

  
I been watchin' you lately.   
  
You dropped into my life with barely a hello or explanation. I remember the day I found out some frail was trackin' me down cause she heard I was good a what I did.

 

It was cute. 

 

You couldn'ta been taller than 5'2" maybe about 190lb with a bit o’ chub, long brown hair down to that big ass a yers.   
  
I didn't think nothin of ya until I caught you in an alley to give you a warning. Things were gonna get messy if you didn’t mind ya own business. I thought it would be quick, in an' out in 5 minutes.

 

I stalked you to a shitty part of town you had just come outta gas station with a package of cheap cigarellos. I hid in an alley and waited for you to get close.   
  
I grabbed you by the arm and shoved you into the brick wall. I watched rage fill your eyes as I held you up against the wall by one arm at eye level with me. This was the closest I'd ever been to you, long brown hair draped over your face almost hid emerald eyes with pupils like slits. I inhaled you deeply and my heart sped up, somethin about the way you smelled... 

 

You squirmed against my grip clawin’ at my wrist with yer free hand. Canines barred animalistic growls and curses started spillin outta that pretty little mouth.   
  
"LET ME THE FUCK GO!" Was the only english I heard, the rest were spits and snarls.  You were screechin and carryin on like like a scared little kitten too tough and stupid for its own good. Cute. My free hand caught your throat shutting you up for the time being.   
  
"What's wrong kitten;" I took a deep breath takin in that new sweet scent "big cat gotcha tongue?"   
  
The first glint of fear I'd seen shown in your eyes, it almost made me lose my nerve. Like hurtin’ you wasn't fair.   
  
Suddenly I felt white hot pain in my ribs as you drew back a bloody clawed hand. I dropped you, surprised.

 

_ This bitch has claws! She has claws and she fuckin stabbed me _ !

 

I watched as you scurried away cursin’ you and myself as my body took its time knittin’ itself back together. You were gone fore I had a chance to chase you.   
  
I'd caught your scent though and I liked it. I needed more of it. I used it to track you to some shitty hotel. Even after you tried to disembowel me in the alley you were still lookin for me.

 

Idiot. 

 

I needed to know what you knew about me and I wanted more on you.   
  


I slipped into your hotel room easy. I got this neat lil doodad that lets me open any shitty hotel card lock. You're room is sparse and you're a bit of a slob, dirty clothes and fast food bags are scattered around. The room stinks of you though. It's so strong it excites the animal inside.

 

I looked around your room found out you either had 8 different names or was just good at hiding yer tracks. You knew that I was a feral mutant assassin named Victor Creed, that I was high dollar and good at what I did as well as some info on my blood stained history. Not much, but enough to getcha here.

  
I turned my attention to the unmade bed and I saw it, a little lace bra, just layin’ on the bed; tauntin’ me. It was this cute little strappy purple number and drenched in your scent. I ignored it. I was here to figure out who the hell you are.   
  
Under the bed was where I found the money for me. It was only about half of what you needed, about $30grand. I couldn't help but laugh at ya. I don't think you knew what you was gettin’ into kitten, but I sure as hell planned on showin ya.   
  
I left with that bra in my pocket. I knew you'd know I took it, that I was in your room, that I knew where you were. I wanted you to know, I wanted you to hunt me. I wanted to know just how animal you were.   
  
It didn't take long after I left your hotel room for one of my connections to get word you were still lookin for me. I told him to send you to me. You would come in to my apartment at 8 P.M. sharp. You had impressed me most frails dont get away from me without a scratch, especially if they get a lucky hit in on me.

 

I sat down at my desk shirtless with a beer and took out your pretty purple bra. It was a wrinkled mess from how many times I had balled it up in my fists and shoved my face into it. The way you smelled like wild flowers and honey and ... something else, something wild.   
  


Even your stale scent was riling me. I shoved the bra into my face, you were a pretty little thing. Thoughts of yer curves and where they lead filled my brain. I unbuttoned my jeans freein’ my dick with a groan, I was already so hard. I stroked it slowly, imagining you naked in front of me sitting on my desk with your legs spread wide. You'd rub ya clit and beg for my thick cock. I'd tease you, lettin my mouth ghost over yer tits and my claws drift up your thighs. I'd lick my middle and pointer fingers and proceed with fucking you into oblivion with em. 

 

When that wave finally hit I'd give you every inch of it. I'd start slow rubbin’ the head of my cock against your pussy. Teasing that wet lil hole tween your legs.   
  
You'd be just a little too tight for me but you'd take each inch like a champ, eyes rollin’ back, whimperin’ and talkin’ dirty.  The thought of you squirming and moaning underneath me was winding up that hot urge to cum, to fill you up. Something about you made me want you. I imagined you clinging to me moanin’ and askin’ for more.  I don’t know how some frail like you got me so worked up but you did it. 

I looked down to find your bra fisted into the hand I was strokin myself with now covered with my cum. My heart pounded in my chest, you were gonna be here tomorrow. Flesh and blood standin’ before me. 

 

My prey.


	2. Victor and LeeAnne

  
You were a killer, and I needed a killer. I wasn't incapable, my body count had only gotten higher in recent years, all thanks to my target, but for this I needed your regenerative abilities. A machine gun meant only temporary discomfort for you and death for me. I needed someone to take them out to get to the ones inside. The ones I was after.    
  
7:45 P.M.    
  
15 minutes until my appointment with you. My interest in you took me to Canada, I needed a strong man who was swayed easily by money and didn't mind killing. I expected something remote from what I found out about you but instead it lead me to the lobby of a swanky apartment building in Alberta. The employees were well dressed but I could tell there was something off. They smelled like guns and money, at least I knew I was in the right place.   
  
I walked up to the front desk. The receptionist looked me up and down disapprovingly. Jeans with a black dressy top, brown leather jacket and black heeled creepers were the nicest things I owned. Sue me.    
  
"I'm looking for Victor Creed, he told me to come to his office at 8 o'clock."   
  
The receptionist shot me a cold stare, like we were in high school and I asked about her crush. I remained unfazed. She wasn't the first tall skinny big titted red head who decided she didn't like me immediately. She wouldn't be the last either.   
  
"Elevator 2, 36th floor. He's in the penthouse so, he'll have to buzz you up" Her tone was dismissive and rude, shoulda punched her in the throat right there but I turned dismissively to the elevators. I had things to do and ten minutes to be there. Last thing I needed was a lobby full of well paid goons with their guns on me.   
  
Along the elevator wall were buttons with the names of the tenants next to them. 

Victor Creed, floor 36. 

I held my breath and pushed the button down. After a few moments of silence I speak.

  
"I'm... here for Victor Creed. I'm supposed to meet him at 8?" Suddenly the elevator starts to ascend and I lean against the wall opposite the door.

There's a pretty good chance you're the guy who attacked me in the alleyway two weeks ago, you're also probably the one who broke into my hotel room and stole my bra. 

Freak.   
  
It seems like an eternity before the doors open again to a dimly lit hallway. The scent of booze and blood, fire and testosterone. It's a familiar scent and it confirms my suspicions about you. You had enough reason to hunt me. The scent of you burned my nose. You were capable and strong. You were also still alive after I almost ripped your guts out so that was impressive too.

  
It took only a moment to get to your door. I knock and immediately put my guard up. I didn't know what you had planned for me but I was going to be prepared for it.   
  
Your large frame filled the entrance as you pulled the door open.  
  
"Well kitten, it's good ta have ya over."I could see the darkness in your amber eyes as your turned extending your hand toward a desk across what appeared to be your living room. I moved past you quickly and towards your desk. You had filled the living space/office with an assortment of things that I was sure you bought only because they were expensive. Your T.V had to be at least a 120" and you had a giant fish tank with an assortment exotic fish including a small shark as well as a wall full of hockey memorabilia.  I couldn't tell if you were an assassin or a 70s buddy cop movie coke lord.  
  
I turned around a few feet before I reached the expensive looking piece of office furniture to see you as you closed the door. Only now was I getting a full view of this hunter. Your tall muscular frame and fangs shining in the dim light of the room sent a shiver down my spine. blue work jeans held snugly around your waist. Instead of a heavy fur coat and a wife beater, like you wore during our first encounter, you wore a dress shirt, your long blonde hair pulled back showing off your mutton chops and beard.

Even if you were just some predatory animal disguised as a man you were still a pretty man.

My kinda man.

I quickly turned away and took a seat before you took me staring as a challenge. You had a tendency to be violent when pushed. I wasn't sure how lucky I would be in a rematch against you.   
  
You sat down at your desk across from me.

  
"So I heard you've been lookin’ for me, kitten." 

_ Kitten _ ? I cringe.

You looked at me like a piece of meat. You're the cat and you think I'm the mouse. I won't be intimidated by you. I relax myself lean back and cross my legs. You give me a surprised look when I smile sweetly.

"Yes, Mr. Creed, and I'm so happy to finally meet you." 

“But we both know that we've already met, and it only seems right since I wasn't there when you came to mine.”

  
I see you searching for it but you can't find it, the fear in my voice, and I can see your disappointment turn into amusement. I can't tell if you're impressed with me or if you think I'm stupid.   
  
"You gotta name or should I just keep callin you kitten?" You say it with a grin on your face.

“I really don't think my nam-”

“Your name sweetheart or you can turn around and leave.” you cut me off growling. 

I sneer at you and you tap your fingers on the desk, signifying your impatiens.I think of giving you a false name but my real one slips out before one can come to mind.

  
"LeeAnne, LeeAnne Maghert."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~

Victor Creed 

~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"LeeAnne" 

The name just danced off my tongue and reminded me of the taste a caramel. The slight smile you had on yer face woulda had me meltin if I wasn't a man who didn't fall for that shit. I already knew you were a killer. You've got claws and you got no problem with usin’ 'em.    
  


"So what brought you to spend months huntin me down, LeeAnne?" Your name spills outta my mouth and I can't help but think that it suits you.

  
"I need your assistance," You're trying to sound confident and professional, I can't help but smirk. You’ve never met somebody like me before and it shows. "There a few people I want dead, but I can't do it by myself." 

  
I'm unfazed. You ain't the first pretty mutant broad to come ask me for help. I look at you from across my desk. Yer tryin real hard to maintain that look o' calm. Your scent was givin you away. That sweet perfume tinged with nervousness... and heat. I can smell it every time you shift your legs. 

 

Gotcha kitten.

  
"So you want me to take them out for you? Though...," I shift forward in my seat, quickly taking hold of your arm that was restin’ on my desk. "I'm surprised you don't use these pretty little claws to do it yourself."

  
That look of surprise boiled inta hate when I didn't let you pull away. My grip tightened around your wrist. You barred your teeth snarlin’ and growlin’ while you used your other hand to claw at my hand as I walked around the piece of furniture separating us. You swing at me but I seize your other hand. All you could do now is spit and hiss and I was lovin every second o your rage.

  
"Let go of my GODDAMN HANDS!" Youre all up in my face and curses were spillin’ from yer filthy mouth. You were so pissed at me, not for restraining you, but for makin that heat at the bottom of ya belly grow. You wanted to rip my throat out. I wanted you to try. Show me what this kitten was made of.

  
You calmed down after a minute or two. I reached the eye of the storm. You were pantin, lookin at me right in the eye, spite and anger swirlin’ inside you like a hurricane. Lookin’ up at me from your chair like a little kid.

  
"Are you done now?" You practically hissed it at me and I felt the rush of blood down to my groin. The sass you had goin’ was makin’ me like you more an more with each thing that came outta that dirty lil’ mouth o’ yers.

 

I carefully took both your wrists in one hand careful not to let you go, not yet at least and pulled you outta the chair and onto my desk. You didn't look too happy about that neither. I made sure I was pushin my hips right up against your heat. That's when you started snarlin again.

  
"You should let go of me, now."    
You growled it at me in a primal tone and my pants were gettin’ uncomfortably tight.

 

Dammit girl.

  
"Hush, kitten. I aint gonna hurt you unless you give me a reason to. Now sit here a minute and let me get a good look at you." I released your hands and you slowly dropped them to your sides, watching me as placed my hands on either side of you. 

 

You were starin me down, those forrest green eyes with pupils like slits, lookin inta me. You were waitin, to escape or attack. I held your gaze challengin that lil animal inside. I smirked and slid my hand up your thigh without breakin eye contact. You growled and tried to scoot back but my hands shot to your hips. I raised my knee letting my foot rest on the bottom ledge of the desk. I pulled you forward until your thighs hugged mine tightly. Yer hands shot to my chest trying desperately to still yourself against the friction. Heh you were so short your legs didn't even touch the ground. 

 

The friction to your core pulled a gasp from you and it took all of my will power not to rip both our clothes off and fuck you on my desk. Both your hands were clingin’ to my shirt in your desperate attempt to keep balanced on my knee that I was gently bouncin’. You looked up at me with this look of lust and rage and I grabbed your face and inhaled you as I devoured your mouth with a kiss. You fought me at first before melting into my mouth. I broke it, nipping at the sensitive flesh along your neck and jaw. Any hint of anger you had was replaced with a need and I wanted to fulfil it. I had you falling apart and all you were doin was ridin my thigh.  
  
I let my hand snake up your shirt and squeeze your tits drawin’ a whimper outta you. Your head fell back and I licked a strip up your throat. I imagined what you would look like naked. I decided I was gonna to find out sooner or later. I could smell your cunt it was so wet for me and I wanted to stake my claim to it.  
  
My free hand snaked around the waist of your jeans and found the button. My fingers found themselves in the space between your jeans and underwear. I let you grind into my hand a few times. 

Oh baby you wanted it bad.

Your panties were damp from my teasin, my fingers already slick from applying pressure up and down your slit. You smelled so good it made my fuckin mouth water.

  
"I wonder how you taste." I mused out loud to you. Turned out to be my mistake. Without warnin you pushed me away sendin’ me back into your chair and you to the ground. 

  
"What the fuck is wrong with you!? You can't just do shit like that!" You were eyein’ me like a cornered animal.

  
You jumped to your feet quickly but I had you trapped against the desk in a matter of seconds.

  
"You weren't complaining a second ago." I got up in your face and watched it turn a shade of pink, I liked the way your eyes filled up with anger. Your eyes turned towards the door. You try to push past me but you're not nearly as strong as I am.

  
"I like you LeeAnne" I grabbed your face and forced you to look at me. "If you got the money I'll do whatever the fuck you want me to."

  
And maybe I'll even do it if ya don't.


	3. Blood and Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title drop  
> Also Victor is a lil shit.

I felt dirty... It had been a while for me and I almost let my guard down because of it. I know what you do to women after you fuck them. I'm not just prey for you to hunt Creed.   
  
It had been a day or two since I broke free of your grasp and stormed towards the elevator.   
  
"I'll be in touch!" You shouted at me down the hall. I caught a glimpse of you sucking the fingers you used to tease me through my panties before the elevator closed. I wanted you. I wanted you to pin me down and fuck me. I want to be a squirming mess underneath you, but this is business.    
  
There were things I needed done.

$30,000, I hoped it was enough for you. I knew you were expensive but I didn't know how expensive. Who knew maybe my job is worth 3 months rent in that fancy apartment of yours.   
  


The next 3 weeks were full of you. Never for long, always in public. You would stalk past me with a smile. You even stopped to talk to me a few times. Small talk.  I never showed fear just annoyance I didn't like being followed, watched.

  
I layed spread out on my bed, wearing only a tshirt and panties. I hadn't left my hotel room in days. I knew you were watching. Your scent was on the shirt I was wearing the day I met with you, you appalled me, but I still found myself sniffing it. The memory of your scent reminded me of what you did to me. My thoughts shifted to how you unravel me so easily. All I needed was the friction of your thigh between my legs and I came dangerously close to losing it. When you shoved me up against the desk, hardened cock pushed against me through your jeans, I was afraid I wouldn't be able to move my legs towards the door.

  
My fingers began to drift towards my waist before I corrected myself and sat upward. I needed a shower... and a beer. I headed off towards the bathroom to wash away all thoughts of Victor Creed.   
  
The phone rang as I was drying myself off. I knew it was you before I even answered.

  
"Hey there Kitten" You purred through the phone. "I want you dressed to the nines and all made up by 7 tonight, got it?"

  
"What makes you think I wanna do that?" I asked unimpressed.

  
"I'm takin your pretty ass to diner so we can set the terms of our agreement. Unless you ain't interested no more."    
I groan and agree to wait for his car outside of my hotel. 

  
"Oh and before I go Kitten make sure you wear what I left you in yer closet." With that the line cuts off.

I find an expensive looking short black dress in my hotel closet with a note pinned to it. 

  
"I was wondering what you might look like in this sexy little number kitten.   
-V"   
  
I don't like that he snuck in while I was in the shower without me knowing. Fine Victor. I'd wear your dress. Hell, I'd make myself look so good ya dick might fall off.

It didn't take long for me to put on my makeup but the dress is what did it. It ended mid thigh and fit my form in all the right places. 

  
_ Creeds got good taste _ . 

I looked in the mirror for the last time before I grabbed my jacket and left my room. I was on the curb waiting for him by 6:55. Joint in hand for my nerves (it was a remote shitty part of town I wasn't too worried). 

  
"Hey baby, I'm lookin for a friend tonight, think you could help me?" I look behind me to find some creep hovering over my shoulder. He smelled like bad decisions and garbage. I took a drag and looked in his direction annoyed and hostile.

  
"Look somewhere else asshole, before I shove your eyes down your throat." I growled smoke spilling out of my mouth in his direction. He looks pissed and opens his mouth to say something but second guesses himself when you pull up in some muscle car, windows rolled down and you glaring at him from the driver's seat.

  
"Hey asshole, you gotta problem wit’ my lady?!" You bark it at him and he shakes his head and starts walking. You look at me, obviously pleased that you "saved" me from some obnoxious meth head. You motion for me to get in and I walk around the car. It was sleek back with leather seats that held the stench of cigars and blood.   
  
"I'm not your lady." I say as I climb into the passenger seat, silently hoping your driving is better than your people skills.

  
"You are tonight." You smile at me slyly and we take off. You're as dressed up as I am, no tie though, dress pants and a dress shirt is enough for you. Your eyes keep drifting to me as well. You think I don't notice you look at me every chance you get. Your eyes eventually fall on the joint between my lips and you pluck it from them. 

  
"Hey!" I growl as you place it in your own.

  
"Hey nothin’, you bring Mary Jane in my car yer gonna share her with me." And with that you take a drag and hand it back to me. 

Ok Victor, let's get to know each other a little better. I turn my body towards you, legs crossed and pulled up on the seat. My left hand sits on my lap keeping my dress from running up. I take a drag from the joint and look up at you

  
"So Victor, we didn't really get to talk business when I came to my appointment a few days ago." I took a drag and slowly exhaled. You shot me a coy smile and shifted gears. I knew what you were thinking and you were so god damn proud of yourself.  

“So LeeAnne, how did you hear about big bad Sabretooth?” I hand you back the joint hoping it would make you more bearable to be in a car with. 

“I asked around, I got a few other suggestions from people who knew what they were talking about, but everyone said that Victor Creed gets the job done.”  You take a long drag and exhale through your nose and hand it back to me.   
  


“Damn straight girl” you smile at me, happy to hear about your reputation.

“I gotta say, I wasn't too pleased about my experience at your apartment.” I growl it at you and you chuckle.

"Sorry, bout that I could just smell it." It takes everything I have to not smack you.

  
"Smelled WHAT, asshole?" I growl at you as we pull up and you grab my face and pull it close to yours.

  
"What I wanted." You said it with a grin inhaling my scent. I reeled back and slapped you, claws extended, leaving four red stripes across your face. You look pissed but not nearly as pissed as I am. The marks stitched themselves together just as you pulled up to the valets. They opened the doors for us and I take a moment while I'm not looking at you to compose myself.

I get out of the car and wait for you. You offer me your arm and cautiously I took it. I could tell you weren't happy about me drawing blood on you again, but you didn't get to talk to me like that. I didn't care how you made me feel, I wasn't something that could just be taken on a primal whim, which is why you probably brought me to this fancy Italian joint. You wanted to wine and dine me while we talked business, then take me home and finish what we started a few weeks ago.

  
My attention was brought back to the waiter greeting us at the door and showing us to our seats. As we were being seated you got close to my ear the heat of your breath against my scalp as you helped me push in my chair.You smelled almost good, like you took a shower and what you smelled like when you haven't been murdering all day was revealed. Fire, cherry cigars, and the woods in the winter after it snows. I… _ I liked it _ .

  
"I'm gonna make you pay fer that, LeeAnne." The way you said it was tinged with lust. You took your seat across from me and looked me up and down. 

  
"That dress suits you. I'm happy I picked it out." You said that but you were undressing me with your eyes and you settled them heavily on my half exposed tits.

  
"Anything to drink?" The waiter asked oblivious to who and what we were.

  
"Whisky tall." It just sort of came out of my mouth, I needed a drink and you were buying. You looked happily surprised and looked towards the waiter.

  
"Make it two." you say as you wave him off dismissively. 

"Whiskey girl huh? I had you pegged for a cosmo or sex on the beach typa girl."   
  


"I'm an alcohol type of girl, and after my month of dealing with you I need it." I hiss it at you and lean back.

  
"Oh come on now girl, don't tell me you been havin fun with our lil game o’ cat and mouse." You lazily let your claws dig in to the wood of the table.

  
"Who's the cat?" I ask and you look up at me. I let my mind drift back to how easy it was to catch you off guard and let my claws sink into your stomach. You lean back fangs exposed with a smile on your face.

  
"Well I'm sure yer gonna show me, aint ya, Kitten." I held your stare with my own hoping I could come out dominant. My animal pushing forward in the presence of another predator. 

Our drinks arrived and I thanked the waiter while you immediately started drinking.

  
"We ain't here to play games though are we, LeeAnne?" You shifted toward me in your seat. "Whos got you so worked up you need big bad Sabretooth to fix yer problems for ya?" You're so full of yourself and I can't help but wonder how many times that's backfired on you. 

  
"I don't need you to fix anything for me, I need you to cover my ass while I get a little revenge." You let out a belly laugh at me and I would have put my claws through you had we not been in public.

  
"What is so DAMN funny to you." My face is hot and I thank god you can't see it through my makeup. I drink half my whiskey in about 8 seconds just to keep from making a scene, damn I needed it. 

  
"I don't do team ups kid, what do I look like to you, huh? I ain't some avengers flunky out there to change the world. I'm in this for the blood and money, LeeAnne, and I don't think you gotta 'nougha that neither." I slam my hands down claws sinking into the table and a few people look at us but look away quickly when Victor and I shoot them with matching glares.

  
"I've got more than enough blood for you, Creed." I'm seething I didn't come all the way here for you to turn me away and treat me like a child.    
  
"And what about money, LeeAnne, we haven't discussed that have we?" You glare at me watching me sit back down.   
  
"How much do you need?" I crossed my arms leaning forward hoping 30,000 was the magic number.   
  
"Don't matter, you aint got it." You took another drink from your already half gone whisky.   
  
"How do you know what I 'got'?" I resume clawing at the table and hope they make you replace it.    
  
"Oh come on now, kitten, don't you think I saw that bag full o’ money when I snagged that purple bra you just left layin' on ya bed?" I knew you had done it, but you admitted to it to my face.

  
"You know what," I stood up and grabbed my jacket and a look of rage grew on your face. "I don't actually need you. You were just insurance, a way to be sure I could get in and take care of my business." I started walking towards the door and you followed throwing a $50 on the table and telling the waiter to keep the change as you pass him.   
  
I had already caught a cab by the time you got outside. I was tired and a little tipsy. I just needed sleep and some time to forget you and do what I needed done.   
I see you yelling at the valet through the rear view mirror. I wondered if you'd follow me. I don't know why you stalked me, called me to your office, molested me and took me to dinner. I was just some chick with a vendetta, ready to die for revenge.

  
Flashes of the men who took me and made me more of an animal and tore my body apart making me a “better predator”. I wished I still had my whiskey. It was alright though, they would be dead soon.

~~~~~~~~~~

Victor Creed 

~~~~~~~~~~

You gotta lot of nerve, LeeAnne, walking out on me like that. I'm shoutin’ at the valet to get my fuckin car. I watch your cab speed off in the direction of your hotel,  least I knew where to find you. I rip the front door of my car open, you fuckin slapped me, drew blood on me, AGAIN, then walked the fuck out on me before we could even finish our drinks.

I speed to your hotel in time to see you closing the curtains to your hotel room. You don't notice me but I saw you, 3rd floor 6th room, you still had your dress on. I sat back in the seat of my car and look out my window to see the creep you was tearin’ a new one when I picked you up, walkin into your hotel actin real shady. I get outta my car and follow him in, giving him space. I don't want him to know, I'm  _ hunting. _

He goes straight to your room and uses a skeleton key card. The only reason I know what that is, is ‘cause, I have one. Its real high dollar and popular with assassins.

The minute he goes in I stalk towards your door, quickly. My heart's beating out of my chest and it almost stops when I hear a silenced gun go off. I slam your door open and see you standin’ there clutching your belly, teeth bared and covered in blood. The idiot who attacked you is splayed out in front of you and is missing most of his chest and jugular. 

When you realise it's me and not some more poor bastards there to kill you, you growl and tie a towel around your belly.

“What do  _ you _ want?” You're pissed, you start shoving the few clothes you had and the bag with the $30 grand into a tiny backpack. 

“I think I might’ve made a bad impression and-” You cut me off.

“It was the shittiest first impression anyone has ever had to experience,” you start pulling on jeans under your dress, grab a black tank top and head to the bathroom licking the blood from your lips. “you choked me out in an alleyway, broke into my hotel room and stole my bra, molested me the first time I tried to hire you, stalked me for weeks and mocked me, I gotta say Victor you're doing a real bad job of making a good impression.”

“Then let me start over.” I offer to take your bag, extending my arm towards you. You're bleedin fast from under the right side of your ribs, I can smell you gettin tired.

“No.” Your sass is gonna get yer ass killed girly. You sling your pack over your shoulder and I’m impressed, the towel you have wrapped around your belly is soaked with blood. You shouldn't be standing. Let alone have the energy to be a smart ass.

“Where’re you goin?” I ask as you walk past me. You're getting slower and paler now, the blood loss is getting to you. You lean against the threshold and look at me.

“They know where I am and they want me. If I stay here I die so I may as well get to them first.” You turn to leave and almost fall over.

“Come on Annie, yer comin home with me.” You growl at the nickname but it feels right. I grab your bag from you and pick you up. You resist but you need a doctor and I had one at home for just such an occasion. 

“Why the hell are you doing this?” You groaned it up at me as I put you in my car your pulse was weak. I wasted time letting you bitch.

“Well LeeAnne for some shit reason I like your snooty ass, and I might feel bad if I let you die.”  You relax a bit leaning into the seat. I get in from the drivers side and start the car. 

“And I’ll do ya little bitch team up.” you don't look at me you don't have the energy to, but I see you smile faintly. I'm covered in your blood and the scents drivin me up a fuckin wall. Every bit of the animal in me wants to hide you and lick your wounds clean, but the man knows that would be counterproductive. What the fuck are you, why am I chasing you around. 

_ Ya just some frail. _

“You don't have to do this Victor,” I look over and your eyes are half lidded, you look pained. “I'm not your problem.”

I swallow hard. You're right. You're not my fuckin problem, but the thought of ending this little game we're playing makes my heart slam against my chest. 

“Come on, Kitten, I already told ya I took the job.” My tone is soft and I lift your chin to look at me. “You already paid enough more than enough blood.” Your face belly and hands are caked in blood, mostly yours, but I'm pretty sure you ripped that guys throat out with your teeth. I would have paid money to see you do it. The thought of seein your animal excited me to my core. 

You pass out half way there despite the fact that I'm speedin the whole time. I carry you into the lobby and bark at my lackeys to call up the doc on my payroll and get him there now. I take you up to my apartment. I need to get that towel off of you, maybe clean you up a bit before I let the doc get you fixed up in my room.

I lay you down on my couch and go grab a warm wet rag. I hurry but you were sitting up by the time I came back. The pain was finally hitting you, you were clutching your stomach  and panicking. I paced toward you slowly, careful not to make myself a threat. 

You're watching me, growling at me under your breath. There's that animal. It's talkin to mine, I can feel involuntarily purrs rumbling out of my chest and it quiets you. You let me get close and I'm able to peel the blood soaked hotel towel from the tender flesh on the right side of your belly and toss it to the side. 

Blood was still flowing from your wound and I'm cursing that fuckin doctor for not bein here already. If you were anyone other than you you'd be dead already. I take the wet towel to your face and hands. You're sitting there barely conscious and delirious. My heart's poundin and my stomach is in knots, am I worried about you?

_ Ya just some frail. _

I turn my attention to your wound and you whimper like a puppy at the feeling of the towel. I get closer and crouch in front of you better to see so I can see to avoid the shredded tissue on the right side your stomach and back. You rest your forehead on my shoulder and screw your eyes shut, quiet growls at the pain in my ear make it hard for me to focus. Your scent is overwhelming. I start purring again, having you so close is… nice, despite the circumstances.

_ Just some frail. _

I take a closer look at your wound, it's a through and through, at least he won’t have to dig out a bullet. The doc walks in just as I finish cleanin you up, I pick you up and carry you to my room threatenin to gut him for takin so long all the way. I sit you down on my bed and you look up at me.

“I gotcha, Annie, we'll get you all fixed up.”  You sneer at me and nod. I ain't lettin that nickname go, Annie.

I step back. You growl quietly at the doc but let him do his work. It took a few hours for him to close your wounds and he left me with somethin’ for your pain. You were passed out you'd lost so much blood. He said it could take a few days or so for you to be back on ya feet but he said you should be fine. Somethin bout you already healin well despite not havin a healing factor like mine.

I had no reason to help you like this. I guess maybe you impressed me. You just wanted to take care of your own business and get out alive with or without my help. You took a bullet to the stomach and kept goin until you lost so much blood you passed out. 

I watched you sleep from the recliner I moved into my room. You looked peaceful when you didn't have your lips curled up into a snarl. You were pretty. Sun kissed skin, long frayed brown hair, enough curves to get lost in and a predatory instinct that might just match my own. You were a mystery to me. Emotions and me don't mix but you got me feeling all of the ones I actively avoid. 

_ Ya just some frail... _


	4. Predatory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heres some porn

It took me a moment to realise where I was. The room was dark and the bed I was in reeked of you. I tried to sit up, but the bolts of pain kept me horizontal for the time being. I take a deep breath, your scent was almost comforting, and push myself back into a sitting position. I take in my surroundings the best I can. It's a larger room with a big T.V, your dirty clothes are scattered around and large thick curtains block any sunlight from entering.   
  
How long have I been asleep? I swing my legs over the edge of the bed and stand. I’m wobbly on my feet. I’m still wearing my blood stained tank top and bra but I quickly remedy that. My blood covered clothing is off in an instant and I take a cleanish shirt from the end of your bed. Im bathed in your scent as I button it up around me. It fits me like a gown and ends at my knees. I’m still so tired but I feel the need to move.   
  
I stumble into the hall above your living room, its early evening and I can hear the t.v. some gorefest horror movie marathon on the Spook Channel™. I lean over the rail and look for you. Just before I turn to further explore your giant apartment, I feel breath on my neck.   
  
“Mornin’ Kitten” I turn around to find you wearing a toothy grin. “My shirt looks good on ya.” I shoot you a glare and you take a step towards the stairs and look at me expectantly. I follow you down slowly careful not to fall in my weakened state. I almost don’t notice that you're watching me intently. You flinch at my every near misstep, ready yo catch me if I fall. It’s almost… sweet?   
  
“You hungry?” you say as you turn toward the kitchen still with that grin on your face. My stomach growls as I sit on your couch, desperate to take a moment to relax my angry ribs. I struggle to remember the last time I ate something other that top ramen. I look to you to answer but you're already handing me a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast. You sit next to me on the couch and turn up the volume just as the original Friday the 13th comes on.   
  
“Thank you, for this and helping me stay alive last night.”   
  
You look at me obviously pleased with yourself.   
  
“Don't mention it. It was a four days ago though.” I've been sleeping for four days? “You’ve made things a bit more interesting for me lately and I don't think I'd mind keeping you around for a while.”   
  
“You must be a lame assassin if you need my ass to spice up your life.” I smile at you.   
  
“You know, I've known a lot of tough broads in my life, but none o’ them have gave me a run fer my money like you, Annie.” I flinch at the nickname and you chuckle, it's almost worse than kitten.   
  
“Please, it's LeeAnne, Creed.” I say as I pick at the last of my food.   
  
“Not to me, Annie.” You're so bullheaded and stubborn that I decide it's a moot point and lean back. I'm still so tired my body feels weak and heavy. I sink back down into the couch letting my body rest. You put your arm around me. I can't help but chuckle at you impulsive need to constantly be trying to stake a claim to me.   
  
“What?” you look down at me eyebrow raised.   
  
“Nothing.” I close my eyes and rest my head against you. I give this to you. You're winning my trust. Don't prove me wrong.   
  
We spend the movie like this. Your scent is a comfort. If I was alone with my injuries I’d be licking my wounds clean in some gutter, more animal than woman.   
  
The pain in my ribs is settling. I heal quicker than most humans but I don't regenerate, not like you. I fall soundly back to sleep at your side, safe.   
  
I wake up in your room again later its pitch black. I’m still wearing your shirt and I faintly remember kicking off my jeans last night after you carried me to bed.   
  
I hear a small noise coming from a chair across the room and I make out your form reclined back sleeping soundly. I didn't notice you until now. You gave me the bed again. I quiet myself and watch you. 

 

You stir and sit up it as if you could feel my eyes on you. You yawn and stretch, I’m reminded of a house cat, mouth stretched wide and teeth bared. I giggle involuntarily, I guess they call you sabretooth because cat man sounds dumb. You look over at me and I reach out and turn on your bedside lamp.   
  
“How long have you been awake?” You sound groggy.   
  
“Maybe a few minutes or so.” I push myself into a sitting position and smile at you tiredly, my body still feeling beaten from the last few days. You get up and start stalking towards me, I think I can hear you purring.   
  
“You stole my shirt yesterday.” you motion towards me unable to peel your eyes away.   
  
“Maybe…” I look up at you, smiling, you're standing over me breathless. You reach out and rub the collar of the shirt between your thumb and forefinger. You like the way I look and smell right now.   
  
There's a heat growing between my legs and I'm not sure why my body is asking for you like this. It's been a long time for me and even longer since it was this intense. I feel like I shouldn't. If I start playing your game the way you want me to I might not be able to get out.

  
There's a voice in the back of my head telling me I'll be fine, that I can handle you, that it's worth it. It's a familiar voice, a primal voice that's followed me my whole life, I’m sure you have one too but I don’t listen to mine nearly as often. You called her out before in the alleyway and your desk… She smells you, she wants you.   
  
You're looking down on me with amber eyes. We're frozen for a moment both calculating what to do next. I reach out to your hand and you take it as an invitation to sit on the bed.   
  
_ Now stick your tongue down his throat _ .   
  
She's loud woken up by being attacked the other night. Now she's being thrown in a room with another animal and she wants to play.   
  
“Thank you, for helping me, Victor.” I want to stay focused but you move closer and you  _ are _ purring.   
  
“Well I couldn't have you dying on me could I Annie.” you move in closer, mere inches from me. You're daring me to make the first move. “We still got business to discuss don’t we?”   
  
You want me to give you the go ahead and my body is screaming at me for not giving in. I know that if I gave you the chance you'd rip this shirt off me and shove me into the mattress, but you might also use me and slit my throat.   
  
_ He cleaned me up. Tended my wounds _ .   
  
That's right, he took care of me. He could have let me die. He's waiting on me to make the decisions.   
  
_ Please just do it. I want him so bad so just fucking take him. _   
  
I’m pressed forward by the thought and you catch my mouth in your own using the sheer size of your body to push back down into the sheets. My arm is holding me up pressing into our kiss with same ferocity as yours, my fingers brush your honey colored hair from your face. You pull my hips closer to your own and I let you seat yourself between my legs. Your tongue still slick against mine. You're grinding your denim clad erection against the cotton of my panties. I'm losing my ability to think straight. We break the kiss panting for air and nip at my neck and jawline.   
  
“Fuck girl,” you slide your hand up the shirt I’m wearing fingers slack letting the tops of your claws drag up my belly and breasts. “for a second there I thought you didn't like me.” You rip it off easily, buttons fly and cloth shreds. A moment later my upper half is exposed to you and you're taking my breast into your mouth.   
  
“Creed…” I can't help but whimper at the feeling of your teeth nipping at my tender flesh.   
  
“What's wrong, kitten, we haven't even gotten to the good part yet.” you take a mouth full of my one of my tits and squeeze the other. You're forcing the sounds out of me with the friction from your jeans and the way you play with my chest. I feel your claw cut away my panties. You palm and squeeze my ass like a stress ball. You want to get to know my body. The only thing you haven't touched is the tightness between my legs.   
  
_ Why is he taking so long, I need him to be filling me up. _   
  
I could feel the wolf inside trying desperately to claw her way out. Pushing me to let myself feel good.   
  
_ Help him take his pants off so I can at least see it. _   
  
I push you forward, my stomach is screaming out at me but I ignore it. I'm busy with your belt.   
  
“Gettin a little impatient aren't we, LeeAnne?” your breath is hitching under your sarcasm as I loosen the belt from around your waist and unbutton your pants. I pull down your waistband and release you.   
  
_ Oooh, fuck. _   
  
I’m intimidated but just so ready for it. You had to be almost as thick as my wrist and at least 8 inches long. I take the head of your cock in my mouth and circle it with my tongue. You take a handful of my hair, you're looking down at me a giant purring beast of a man.   
  
I take you in my mouth inch by inch until I reach the center, I let your cock slide down my throat and I can feel your hips tremble. I swallow your cock over and over. I can tell you're trying not to thrust into me, you're afraid to hurt me.   
You pull my head back and your cock leaves my mouth with a pop. You're looking down at me and I lay a kiss on the side of your stone hard thickness.   
  
You release my hair and caress my cheek. Letting me suck on your thumb. Your breath hitches. I need you too.   
  
_ Beg for him. _   
  
“Victor… Please…”   
  
~~~~~~~~~~   
Victor Creed   
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
I’m looking at ya commitin the image of you layin a kiss on my cock to memory. My heart is pounding like never before. I'm between your legs. I wanna shove my face in your pussy but you've got me too stupid to move. I let go of your hair and touch your face and you take my thumb in your mouth. My breath catches in my throat. I need you LeeAnne.   
  
“Victor… Please…” That was all I needed. I need inside you now. I get off of you, kick my pants off and pull you on top of me. You're stark naked straddling my waist stroking me with your pussy. God you're FUCKING incredible. I love your body great tits slowly bouncing as you rock your tight wet cunt on my cock. I adore your curves all the way down to that rockin’ fat ass. My hands are on your hips grindin myself against your clit.   
  
“Come on baby, if you want it take it.” I hate waiting but with the way yer looking at me while you lift yourself up and push the head of my cock against your warmth, makes it all worth it.   
  
“Fuck” you growl it out. I knew you'd be too tight for me but god damn if you aren't takin what's yours anyway. You're impaling yourself on me slowly until I'm filling every last inch of you, your hands on my belly steadying yourself. You close your eyes as you fit the last of me inside of you. You fit me like a fuckin glove, so perfect.

 

“So tight, Annie.”    
  
I wanna grab your waist and bounce you on me and I was gonna but I see the stitches under the right side of your ribs.   
  
“You ok, Kitten?” you look at me and nod. Your pupils are so dilated they almost look round. I can tell you're favoring your left side. You're in pain but ignoring it. You want this bad as I do.   
  
I slide my hands behind your thighs and pull you forward and you follow effortlessly. The lack of contact almost hurts. I want to thrust up into you again but I'm holding back. You're still weak.   
  
“Victor you're so big.” Your praises electrify me and I can't help but buck my hips. You grind yourself back down onto me and before long we've got the perfect rhythm goin.

 

“Yer ridin my cock so good, LeeAnne.” You're twistin your hips and squeezin my cock with your sweet little cunt. I let my hand leave your hip to grab your tits.

 

“...prettiest tits I ever seen...”

 

I run my finger over your nipple and you grab my hand, encouragin me to squeeze and I happily oblige.

  
The whines and howls comin outta you are pullin purrs and growls outta me and they always told me that cats and dogs don't get along. If only they could see me balls deep inside you.

 

“Gonna fuck you so good, kitten.”   
  
My eyes settle on your mouth, I want to devour it. I want to know what every inch of your mouth tastes like. I don't even like kissin, it gets emotions involved, gives me a chance to develop a weakness but I need it from you.    
  
I look you up and down. You're rocking your hips matching me as I grind up into you, hands on my stomach working yourself back. You're long chestnut hair draping down your shoulders and back, sticking to you with sweat. I meet your eyes. You're watching me appreciate your body. You pull your lips into a smirk like yer proud o somethin.   
  
“What's wrong Creed?” you bring your face close to mine “Kitten got your tongue?” You lick a strip up my neck and for second I lose it.   
  
I flip you over spread your legs and thrust back into you to the hilt.

 

“Nah, but I got you don't I, Kitten?”

You yip at my sudden force and I still myself before I actually hurt you.

  
I don't get it. I've killed hundreds maybe thousands. Rape, murder, and massacre used always on the agenda but you… you were making me hesitate. Ever since I caught your scent and looked into those pretty little green eyes you've had me followin you around like a lost puppy. 

 

It would be so easy to rip out your throat, finish usin your body, and dump you where the scavengers would find you, but that thought puts real fear in me. Not having you with me puts fear in me.   
  
I lower my face to yours, thrusting into you so slowly it almost hurts.Your lips meet mine. You let my tongue snake past yours. You're the most perfect woman I ever met, everything about you intrigues me, your scent, your body, the way you talk, the things you do. I need you by my side.

 

You break the kiss to nip and lick at my neck. I pick up the pace, and angle myself in a way that makes you make the most noises. Your arms wrap around my neck and I focus on the way you smell, wildflowers and honey and  _ heat _ . You’re enough to drive a man crazy.   
  
“Fuck, Victor, feel so good.” I’m pounding myself into you and I can't stop myself. “You're gonna make me cum. Fuck~ Vic~” I can feel your insides tighten up around me.   
  
“Come on Annie. Come on my thick cock, show me how good I make you feel.” 

 

You sink your teeth into my shoulder and hold me tight while I fuck you through your oblivion. My vision goes white and I pump my cum into you. I rest my weight on my elbow and nip at your neck. Both of us are breathin hard. You whine as I pull out of you and roll off next to you.   
  
“Damn girl, I thought I was feral.” You're a satisfied sweaty mess layin beside me and I can’t help but be proud. 

  
“You ain't seen shit yet, Creed.” You say it playfully with a smile on your face. My hand goes to your hip and I pull you close.You look up green eyes studyin me in the dark of my room. You're beautiful. Every inch of you. My lips meet yours again. I want to keep you here safe with me forever. You belong with me. Every instinct and cognitive thought I had was tellin me to keep you safe happy and healthy for the rest of our lives.   
  
I run my hand down your back and I can feel stripes of silk like flesh running up and down your spine. You're covered in scars. I hadn't noticed them before the texture feels surgical but I'd have to see to be sure. You aren't lookin at me any more and you cover yourself up with the blanket. I tilt your chin up at me and you don't fight it but there's so much shame in your eyes.   
  
“Who gave you these scars, LeeAnne?” You're pained to your core and I feel rage, not at you but whoever hurt you so bad that a firecracker like you was reduced to a tremblin mess before me.   
  
“It won't matter soon, Victor. They're all gonna be dead. I'll make sure of it.”


	5. Full Disclosure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some back story for LeeAnne and some fluff to deal with some angst. Let me know if you guys are enjoying this because I have an entire extended universe in my brain.

“I grew up in a community of people who were a lot like me but stronger. My mother was a human but my father was less so.

My childhood was spent in a town full of people like my father, strong, instinctual, _animalistic._ I, of course, was _the runt_ to everyone but my father. I was a target, especially to the males. That isn't to say the females liked me, they were just far too passive to do anything but bear their teeth. The males were the ones that treated me like wolves hunting a wounded animal.

Many times I ran home with at least three boys chasing and fighting with me on my way home. Many times my father got angry visits from pure blood parents about their sons missing teeth or new facial scars. My daddy was pretty big and mean though so it never seemed to bother him unless I came home hurt too.

I ran for years, longer than I shoulda had to, till one day I stopped. I fought those boys, whooped em pretty good at first, but they were still bigger than me. I didn't last long and I don't wanna talk about the beating I got.

I stayed there for twenty years but that was my ending point. I wanted to stay with my father but I had to go. I drifted from place to place for a long time sometimes meeting those very similar to me. Some were friendly, some were less so. I was always ready for a fight even if I couldn't win.

I was approached by a man who had been watching me for a while. He saw the fight in me he wanted my strength to match. He said he had found a way to make me stronger through some procedure. It took some convincing and some winning of my trust, but, I agreed, hesitantly, and that was my first mistake.

All I remember after that is pain the smell of blood, and a name, his name. Malik Alavardi. I know he was using me for something, don't remember what but it feels dirty for a lot of reasons. It feels like I was drugged for most of it but they made my animal stronger, I had no control. I don't know how long I was like that but they took a good few years from me.

I think they missed a dose and I woke up. I had to kill a few people and take a few bullets to escape but I did it. I was free and clear for a few months when I came _here,_ but somehow they found me. So I went looking for a killer like you and found one.”

For a second you look at me like I'm crazy but then I think you realise that you're a giant cat man and you let it go.

“So what exactly did this Alavardi do to you?” You look up at me from your bed the only thing covering you is the blanket and you were getting a full view of me as I rambled off my backstory to you. I sit down next to you.

“He tortured me, cut me up, experimented on me until I lost a piece of what made me human and he replaced it with something built on predatory instinct.” laying myself bare like this makes me feel exposed but I'm starting to trust you.

“I know the feeling kitten.” you pull me close and I rest my head on you shoulder. For the first time in years I feel safe.  “As soon as you're healed we'll go. I'll have yer back Annie.”

You kept your promise too within the week I was healed and you got us what we needed for the job. Plane tickets, a shitty SUV that we could dump after the job, a hotel room. You keep asking what I want to do after the job and I honestly don't know. You've asked me to stay more times than I can count. Truth be told I want to, god knows I've got nowhere else to go.

We slept together a week ago and I think we're growing attached to each other. I've grown accustomed to waking up next to you with your arm around my waist, gently snoring in my ear. The things that annoyed and enraged me have become endearing and everyday I spend with you you feel more like home. You've become a security blanket and I can't seem to let myself break the bond I've made with you.

I know about the innocence you've hurt, the people you've massacred for the sake of your blood lust, but that can't be you, right? You haven't drawn blood on anyone since I met you or at least I haven't seen you do it. Perhaps that's what you used to be. Maybe you've become better. Maybe you could be better for me.

“Annie, you ok?” you snap me out of my thoughtful trance. You're sitting on the end of our bed in our motel room while I stare blankly out of the window. We're in some snowy backwater town in the rockies.

The compound here is the only one I know exists. Alavardi isn't some government scientist he's a rich guy with too much time on his hands and he doesn't like to share, so after this, I should be in the free and clear. I hope at least.

“Yeah, just a little distracted.” you walk up behind me and wrap your arms around me and place a kiss on my neck. You feel warm and I lean into you.

“Listen, I've been thinkin.” I turn around to look at you. Your face is full of worry, I know what you're going to ask. “What if you stay here and I take care of this asshole for you.” I'm angry and I pull away but you bring your hand to my face and tighten your grip on my waist. “I care about you, I don't want you hurt.” I push you away, my teeth are bared.

“You can't put me on the sidelines in my own fight Victor.” You're getting angry but I can’t care. Your hands go to my shoulders.

“I don’t want you hurt LeeAnne, or worse what if this whole thing goes south and I can’t protect you? Huh? What if he catches you again?” You're up in my face, I wanna hit you, I need to get away from you right now. This is my fight you can't sit me out.

“I’m not helpless Victor.” I push you away and grab my Jacket to head toward the door. “And I don't _need_ your help, I just wanted it.”

“Where the hell are you going?” you're shouting at me now.

“To get some air, you got me so pissed right now I don't even wanna look at you.” I don't look at you but I can hear you growling.

“Fine go do it yerself and get yaself killed, see if I give a shit, ya stupid frail.” I slam the door behind me and I can hear you tearing up the room. I should be scared, terrified, but all I feel is guilt as I walk towards the SUV you got for the job. I know you wanted to protect me but you can't take this away from me Victor. This is _my fight._

~~~~~~~~~~

Victor Creed

~~~~~~~~~~

My blood is boiling. I'm gonna have to replace everything in this goddamn motel room but I don't give a shit. You said _I_ pissed you off. You told me what that asshole did to you and I’m the piece of shit for wanting to keep you safe.

I take a seat on the destroyed bed and notice the shirt you were wearing last night on the floor in front of me. I pick it up and inhale your sweet scent. My heart rate slows.I want to apologize to you. After the job I want to make you feel good again. We haven't fucked since that night in my apartment, I was perfectly content with you sleeping in my arms. I want you to stay with me. I don’t want to be without you. The feelings I have for you scare me. You're becomin a weakness but I don't wanna let you go.

I realize you left hours ago and  suddenly my hearts pounding again. You wouldn't go after them without me, would you? I know what I said but I didn't mean it. I look out the window and the SUV is gone.

Shit.

I’m immediately on your trail. It doesn't take too long for me to track you through town and into the woods toward the compound. Stupid girl. I run as fast as I can. I pass the SUV and youre not in it. Am I too late, did they already hurts you? I'll kill every single goddamn one of them. I see the compound I'm close. It's about a mile out but I can see it through the trees. They best be sayin their prayers if they've touched you. Your scent is on the wind. I’m so close to you.

“Vic!” I hear your voice behind me and I stop dead in my tracks. I turn around to see you trottin towards me.

“Girl, you're gonna give me an aneurysm.” you smile up at me and I can’t help but let my anger melt into relief.

“Sorry to worry you, I needed to come here. I'm glad I waited for you. I hoped you'd come.” You're nervous I can smell it on you.

“No problem kitten.” You relax a bit. You've already scoped out the complex. There are a lot less soldiers than you thought there would be. I think that worries you. I know how bad you want this Alavardi guy, you need him here so you can gut him yourself. I can relate to needin someone who's wronged you dead.

“We should move in soon if we're gonna do this, it's gettin dark.” you nod and we move in. My claws cut through the fence easy. We move through the snow towards an entrance. We're knelt behind a truck watching a pair of guards with AKs shoot the shit. They don't seem to be goin anywhere any time soon and we're not wantin to start a ruckus, not yet at least.

“Hey I’ve got a plan.” I say with a grin.

I send you around the other side of the truck and smash out the trucks window. The guards head over guns raised and one steps out in front of the other.

“Hey, I know you're there, come out.”

I step out with my arms raised and put on my best stupid.

“I-I'm sorry. I was just lookin for some food or cash.” They're fallin for it but the one that wasn't preoccupied with the gun in my face goes for their radio and you're on him.

“What the hell?!” the one who was still standing turned around pointing his gun at you and I put my claws through him.

“You shouldn't have pointed your gun at my lady.” I let him drop to the ground and watch you finish his buddy. Hes still fightin you and I almost step in before you bring your teeth to his throat and crush his jugular claws dug deep into his belly.

You look up at me, mouth drippin blood. The animal in you is intoxicatin. I can't move for a moment, you look into my eyes and I finally know what you are.

God damn baby girl.

I walk over to you and pull your hips into mine I want you to know how hot you got me right now. I lower my lips to your ear and whisper.

“When we get home, I'm gonna fuck that tight little pussy into the fuckin mattress until neither of us can walk. You got that kitten?” Your breath hitches and I pull your mouth to mine tastin the blood on your lips. My tongue snakes past your teeth and I squeeze your hips.

“Easy there tiger, we’ve got stuff to do.” Tiger, huh? I like it.

“Lead the way kitten.” I reluctantly let you go and follow you into the compound.

We walk for a while but I can't pick up a fresh scent anywhere and I don't think you are either. You're gettin restless. You go through room after room lookin for answers and people but we both know there's nothin here but guards protecting an empty building. You're lookin for anything to give you a clue to where this bastard might be but theres nothin. I let you keep goin until you've turned the place upside down. We reach a lab larger than the others, the place is wiped down and spotless. You walk over to a table, eye glazed over, and touch it.

You fly into a rage and I watch you destroy the place. Papers, surgical equipment and computers are flyin every which way. You were expectin payback but all you got was an empty building. You need to tear this place apart for your own sake. I don't blame you kitten.

I lean against the wall and wait for the rampage to end. It doesn't take too long for you to destroy everything and fall to your knees in the center of the room exhausted. Tears of rage and anguish runnin down your face mixing with the blood of the guard. It hurts me to see you so hopeless. I walk over to you.

“Come on Annie, let's go home.” you don't budge you're too tired.

“He's gonna come for me Vic, he's gonna come for me and take me back…”

I pick you up and you don't fight me. You're defeated, tired and scared. I’m going to protect you.

“Let him. He'll have to go through me.” Its easy enough to get past the guards I don't think they rotate until mornin and we'll be long gone by then. I carry you to the SUV and put you down.

“You ok Annie?” I ask when we get in the car hoping for an answer.

“I-I don't know Vic…”

You spend the plane ride lookin out the window lookin worried. I wanna say something, anything to make you smile, but I have no idea what to say. Without thinkin i reach over and grab your hand. You look over at me surprised and you smile and squeeze my hand. You rest your head on my shoulder and the smile stays.

“That's my girl.” you squeeze my hand I can feel you giggle into my shoulder.

“If you say so, tiger.” I’m not one for PDA but the hulk couldn't have kept my lips from yours. I know what you are, you're my mate, and I'll die before I let anyone hurt you.  



	6. Malik Alavardi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malik is a shit piece.

My dear sweet LeeAnne, what  _ have _ you been doing my love? I thought for sure I'd lost you after you ran away from me, but I'm not angry with you. No. Even as I watch you over my security cameras, rummaging through my compound months ago and destroying my lab, the lab where I effectively turned you from a tiny terrier to the wolf you are now, I can't help but smile. You've gotten stronger. 

I sneer when I see you've made a new little friend and when he picks you up like that, cradling you in his arms, I can feel the rage build in my chest. How dare you let another man touch you like that? Don't you know you  _ belong _ to me? I turn you, the worthless little halfling, into the perfect lycan hunter and you betray me by running off and whoring yourself to this Victor Creed, and worse you come back to kill me. All I wanted was for you to do what I asked from time to time and be there when I needed…  _ company. _

I've already collected more than enough information on this Creed gentleman. He's an assassin, with a ledger so red he make the things I've done look like a hobby. He was part of a Canadian weapons program that made him the creature he is now. Hes high dollar by the looks of it, but he seems to have a soft spot for you. That fool how could he think that some feral mutant could ever match up with the perfection I've turned you into.

I sweep my black locks from my forehead and compose myself. This Victor, this Sabretooth, he means nothing. Hes simply a distraction to you I’ll have you back soon enough little one. You're mine. I stand and turn to my men.

“I've seen enough,” You know I'm going to have to punish you my sweet LeeAnne. “Prepare to fly to Alberta, we have a wolf to catch.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

LeeAnne Maghert 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up next to you snoring peacefully with your arm around my waist. I'm wearing one of your t shirts and you're in nothing but boxers. We returned home from the failure at the compound a few months ago and I'm still reeling from being denied my revenge. 

My only solace in this entire situation is that I met you. You were rough around the edges when we first met but now I know I want to stay with you. You've become my protector. I think I belong here with you. I’m falling harder than I ever have before and I don't want to fight it anymore.

I come closer to you and kiss at your neck and jaw in an attempt to wake you up. You wake with a groan and greet my mouth with a kiss.

“Mornin kitten.” your hand tightens on my hip and you pull me closer and I return to your neck. 

“What's gotten into you, Annie?”  you slide your hand down my thigh and pull it to your hip so I can feel you hardening though your boxers.

“Want you...” I mumble taking a moment to nibble at your ear. You slide your hand up my shirt and toy with my breasts pinching and squeezing my sensitive buds, drawing noises from me. My hand drifts down to your waistband. I reach inside you boxer and take you in my hand gently stroking you. You let out this animalistic groan in my ear and I feel a coil in the pit of my stomach tighten. 

“If you insist kitten.” you lift yourself over me. Your mouth ghosts over my neck and I feel your hot breath. You sit back on your knees and brush your hair from your face with a smile. Your hand finds its way to the inside of my panties. You drift your fingers over my slit and I moan impatiently. 

“What's that Annie?” you’re grinning at me pleased with yourself. I growl at you, annoyed you won't just give me what I want. I grab your arm and encourage you to fuck me with your fingers.

“C’mon Annie, you gotta tell me what you want” you let your thumb rub against my clit for a moment making me yip before pulling away. 

Asshole.

“Vic~ please~?” you inhale sharply but you're still not budging. 

“Please, what Kitten?” I whine up at you pulling at your arm and you chuckle.

“Please baby, finger fuck me. Please~.” you thrust two fingers into me with no warning and I moan.

“See baby that wasn't so hard, was it?” you're scissoring your fingers and thrusting them into me desperately searching for that magic little spot inside me. When you find it I cry out your name. 

“Victor~” you push your fingers into that spot over and over and I feel you add your thumb to my clit. My hands shoot to your shoulders as I become an unraveling mess beneath you.

“That's right baby squeeze my fingers with your cunt.” I can see your cock tenting your boxers. I’m biting my lip and my eyes are shut tight. I’m so close when you pull your fingers out of me and I whimper at the feeling of emptiness. 

“Don't worry Annie, I'm not done with you yet.” You pull off my panties and hike my legs over your shoulders. You spread me wide with your fingers and lick from my opening to my clit. My hand tangles in your hair and you let out an audible moan at my taste. You bury your tongue inside me working back and forth between my pussy and my clit. You replace your tongue with your fingers and suck on my sensitive bundle of nerves. My back arches and I cum. You return your tongue to my cunt. You're tongue fucking me through my orgasm.

“Oh fuck~  _ Victor!” _ I'm panting hard and you look up at me from between my legs with a grin. You lick your lips and crawl up to me pulling me into a kiss. You force your tongue into my mouth and pull out your cock, stroking yourself slowly. You grab my ass and position my hips so that my cunt is pressed against the head of your cock. I'm dripping for you I need it.

Without warning you sheath yourself fully inside me and I howl. I dig my claws into your shoulder and you wait only a second for me to get used to you before pounding yourself into me again. And again. And again until you're fucking me so good I can't think. My body is trembling as you fuck me through another orgasm. I can't form words any more all I can do is moan and whine. I drag my claws down your back and you growl. You take a kiss from me forcefully and I surrender to you. I wrap my arms around you and let you take all of me.

You're growling in my ear and clawing at the sheets. I feel you nipping at my neck and shoulders. Something tells me I'm not dealing with Victor any more. No. This is Sabretooth. You shift your hips deeper into mine and I cry out. I feel you pulling me into you by my hip. You're going to make me sore but I can't care.  

“Fuck, Vic. Please, don't stop,  _ please _ !” You sink your teeth into my left shoulder drawing a fair amount of blood and lapping it up like a hungry animal. It brings me over the edge and my walls tighten around you. I can hear you growling and purring in my ear as you fuck me relentlessly between the sheets.

You tighten your grip on my hips and slam into me,  _ hard _ . I let out a whimper and leave a trail of claw marks down your back before you heal yourself. Your thrusts become erratic. You let out a primal roar and feel you fill me up with your hot cum. I can't help but moan at the feeling of being completely full of you. 

You kiss me again and we both lay there exhausted intertwined with each other. You're lapping at my shoulder wound, gently apologizing for the hurt. I know what you were doing, you were marking me making me  _ yours _ .

“Victor.” you look up from my shoulder at me still not entirely free of the animal. I pull you into a kiss and you wrap your arms around me pulling us to our sides. You nuzzle me, I'm smiling at you and I can hear you purring.

You’re looking at me, sweetly and holding me tight. I don't  feel fear, or anger, or hate. For the first time in years for the moment I'm happy. Really, truly happy.

~~~~~~~~~~

Victor Creed

~~~~~~~~~~

I don't think I've ever been as happy as I have been in the last 6 months I've had with you. You're  _ my _ girl and I make sure people know it. It drives you a little crazy that I’m so possessive but then again every time that red headed secretary in the lobby sees us together you smirk and you've growled at more than a few girls on the occasions we’ve gone out together.

You've even come with me on a few jobs. You're a fighter and you try to keep me focused. You know I'm not one of the good guys but you want me to be. You see somethin in me that i don't. You want me to be a better person and for you I've considered it. That doesn't mean I plan on goin over to the X-Men to hold hands and sing kumbaya but I think twice before hurtin someone who disrespects me.

Besides I prefer having you with me. I don't like leaving you alone. Not that you cant handle yaself but while Alavardi is still breathin I like keepin ya close. I've never hated someone I've never met so much. The nightmares you've woken me up with boil my blood. You tell me you don't remember what he did to you but you’re more honest in your sleep. He used you in every way possible. You've killed people you never would have touched. Your morals are a bit more strict than mine and I know it hurts you. The times you wake up cryin are the worst. And the ways he's touched you. I know what the dreams are about and all I can do is hold you and promise to gut that fuck.

“Vic?” you call for me and I find you in the kitchen. You're makin food and it smells good. I walk down the stairs, trottin towards you. My arms go to your hips and my lips to your scarred left shoulder. You tried to scold me for giving it to you but you did it to me the first time we fucked. That shut ya up. 

Your hair is tied back and you're wearing a pink tank with some of those purple assey sport shorts. No bra, no panties.

Perfect.

“Hope you like soup.” you turn around and stick a spoon in my face with a smile.

“Careful it's hot.” I smile and take a bite.

“Mmm tasty just like you.” I slide my hands down your hips and squeeze your ass. 

“Thanks I try.” you turn around and shove your butt against my groin. You know just how to tease me. You turn off the heat on the stove and sit on the counter. I put my hands on either side of you and you pull my face into a kiss. I pull your hips to mine and I realise we haven't fucked on the counter yet.

We're gettin steamy when my phone rings. I groan, annoyed, and pull out my phone. You blow a kiss to me and hop off the counter. 

Tease. 

“This better be real fuckin good.”

Its one of my connections. He's got a guy who needs someone taken care of, he's willing to pay big for it too. Almost makes up for interuptin me and my lady. I tell him to text me next time and hang up. You're sittin at the table eatin and you look up at me expectantly.

“So, uh, I gotta client comin over tonight.” I pull out a chair and sit next to you. 

“I thought that you didn't like bringing people up here anymore?” 

“I don't but apparently he needs to see me tonight and he's got a lot of cash.” You're quiet for a moment, somethins on your mind.

“What's up Annie.”  You look up at me a little uneasy. 

“Have they gotten any work on Malik?” I've had my connections breakin their necks tryin to find that fuck for months and it's like he dont even exist. 

“No. I’m sorry baby.” I grab your hand and you smile at me. I know it worries you. Every time I get a phone call from one of my goons, you hope we’ve found that piece of shit.

“Whens this guy coming over?” you ask ready to change the subject.

“Later ‘round 11 or 12.” you sneer at the time.

“Why doesn't he just wait until morning, its so rude to show up so late?” 

“What's wrong Annie, afraid your gonna miss out on some beauty sleep?” I chuckle at you. 

“No, I'm annoyed that this guys gonna make you wake me up at 1 or 2 when you get in bed with me.” you smile back at me.

“I promise I'll be real quiet.” you stand up and kiss me.

“Well, I need to hop in the shower, wanna join me?” I want nothing more but I have stuff to do before this guy gets here.

“Sorry baby girl, I got things that need done fore this guy gets here, but I'll make it up to you.” I slap your ass as your walking away just to see it jiggle for a sec and you yip and scowl at me.

_ So Perfect. _

You go to bed while I'm waitin on my client. It's around 11:45 when the guy buzzes up. He's an older guy with a cane, black hair, blue eyes, shorter than me. He takes a seat at my desk and we start talkin.

“You'll have to forgive how late it is, Mr. Creed, but when I heard of your particular skill set I knew I had to meet you.” somethin about this guy ain't right.

“Yeah well my guy said you were willin to pay big for this.” I sneer at him. I don't trust him but I don't trust most of my clients. 

“Oh of course, money is no object when it comes to returning what is mine.” 

“Good cause I'm expensive. So what exactly do you want returned to you?” I sit back in my chair.

“You see Mr. Creed, you already have what I want,” No. “I'm sure she’s sleeping soundly in your bed upstairs.” I reach over and drag him across my desk by his scrawny lil neck and shove him against the wall behind me.

“Give me a reason not to snap you neck right now!” I'm screaming it at him. I hope to god it wakes you up.

“I’m willing to pay a lot Mr. Creed. A lot more than she's worth to you.” he manages to choke it out and I slam him against the wall.

“I don't give a fuck bout ya money! She's sure as hell worth more ta me than your pathetic lil ass!!” I throw him into the living room and stalk towards him. He stands up fixin his jacket. He doesn't run and that's his own stupid move. Bloods pourin from his nose and I pick him up again. He ain't fightin back but I don't mind. It just makes it easier for me to give him what's comin to him. I'm an animal, protectin my mate from this predator.

“You're going to regret this, Mr. Creed.” He says it with a smile on his face. I wanna make this fuck feel the fear he's caused you, my LeeAnne. I walk over to my window and use his face to smash it out.

“Not nearly as much as you are Mr. Alavardi.” I hold him out the window by his neck and he's clawing at my hand. 

“Victor what's going on?” you're at the top of the stairs lookin down at us and you see him.

“LeeAnne how good to see you!” He yells it up to you and I tighten my grip around his throat so he can't taunt you again.

You're expression turns to rage and thats the only go ahead I need to drop this turd 36 floors to the pavement. I let go. You leap down the stairs and look out the window still with anger on your face.

“Vic, where did he go?” 

“What do ya mean where did he go? He should be a big red splatter on the pavement.” I look down and there's nothin. Its like he disappeared inta nothin. You start runnin towards the elevator in nothin but one of my shirts and I'm close behind ya.

We go out to the spot where he shoulda landed and there's only glass and his cane. You pick it up and look at me scared. More scared than I've ever seen ya. I let him get away…


	7. Too Good...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll past rape trigger warning for this chapter. Nothin too bad but thought Id let ya know.

“There's no way, I dropped him 36 floors up!” I’m standing there staring at the shards of glass on the sidewalk, Malik's cane in hand, desperately trying to catch his scent on the wind. You're trying to find it too. I can hear you sniffing wildly and I hope your nose is better than mine. I feel bile rise in my throat.

“Victor, I think I'm gonna be sick.” I start running back inside towards the lobby bathroom and get sick to my stomach. You follow me in and hold my hair back. I can feel tears running down my face by the time the contents of my stomach are gone. 

“I gotcha kitten.” you pick me up and carry me to the elevator. 

“Mr. Creed!” It's the redheaded secretary that doesn't like me and you almost ignore her. “Somebody just left this for you while you were, er, indisposed.” 

You put me down but keep an arm around me to keep me steady. The woman hands you a note and your eyes fill with anger immediately. You crumple the page and throw it near a garbage can and attempt to continue ushering me into the elevator.

“Victor what did it say?” I pull away to go after the note but you grab my arm.

“It doesn't matter let's get upstairs and start packin so we can get to a safer place.” you plead with me but I pull away and grab the note. You look at me helplessly. I know you want to protect me but keeping me in the dark won't do it.

Its a note with a picture attached. A picture of Malik...  _ and what he did to me right before I escaped.  _

In the picture I'm nude with my arms tied behind my back, Malik is behind me forcing me up on my knees to look at the camera. Looking at it makes me shake. My eyes move to the note.

“Mr. Creed,

 

I see that you won't let this go without a fight. I will have what's mine returned to me. As you can see she was mine once and she'll be mine again. I enhanced her. I made her better and she belongs to me. Body and soul. You've made an enemy today Mr. Creed. I promise to make you regret it. I'll make sure you know what her screams sound like.

 

                                  -Malik Alavardi.”

I feel sick to my stomach again and i start shaking. You saw that picture. I can feel shame wash over me. You pluck the note from my hands and pull me into your arms. 

“Hey Annie look at me,” the world is a blur of emotions, but somehow my eyes find yours and I try to memorize your face like I might never see it again. “ I'm gonna keep you safe, no matter what, understand?”

You let me sit on the couch in my daze while you pack for us both. Its 4 am before you load us in an inconspicuous truck and load our stuff into the back. You climb into the drivers seat and look at me.

“Here, I thought this might help.” You hand me a blunt and a large baggy of weed and a lighter. I almost cry at the relief you've just offered me. I don't know how you've come to know me so well but all I can do is lean over to you and kiss you. You give me a smile and we take off.

I don't know where we're going but it's far away from people. The farther we go the more sparse the towns are.

“Vic…” I'm driving right now you give me directions to keep north and wake you up in 80 miles.

“Hmmm?” you haven't fallen asleep yet. You look over at me you're tired, i had to argue with you to get you to let me drive.

“That picture… I-” 

“You don’t got nothin to be ashamed of.” You look at me and squeeze my shoulder.  It lays my fears to rest. I know you've got me.

We drive for 3 days heading north only stopping to fill up the truck or switch driving.

I'm asleep in the passenger seat when we come up on a cabin off a dirt road.

“Hey, Annie.” you caress my cheek with the back of your hand to wake me up.

“Where are we, Vic?” I rub my eyes and sit up. I'm tired from sleeping in a car.

“North, nothin out here but snow and animals.” you go to the back of the truck and grab our things. I grab my own bag and follow you inside the log cabin. The modestly furnished cabin consists of three rooms, the living area/kitchen, bedroom and bathroom. 

“Homey.” I say to you with a sweet smile. You’re doing this for me and I promise to make the best of this. You take a seat on the old dusty couch and sigh. I join you and lay my head on your chest. Your arm wraps around my shoulder and you shut your eyes for a moment.

I pull out a freshly rolled blunt out of my breast pocket. I think we both need to relax and we can deal with our other bags later. I stick it in my mouth and light it and you chuckle at me.

“Stoner.” you shoot me a smile.

“Can you blame me, tiger?” I smile back at you exhaling as i speak. I offer it to you and you take it. You sit thoughtfully for a moment with the blunt in your mouth.

“What should we do LeeAnne?” you catch me off guard with the question. I feel guilty, you're jumping into my mess.

“I don't know Vic, but we can't hide forever.” you exhale through your nose and hand the blunt back to me. I feel your hand squeeze my shoulder. Fear and worry doesn't suit you. You're in this mess because you want to protect me. You're the most arrogant, strong, bullheaded man I've ever met and right now you're putting all of that energy into keeping me safe. I take another hit, I feel myself relax and you look at me studying my face intensely. 

“What?” I ask it with a smile and you lay a kiss on my lips and run a clawed thumb over my cheek.

“I love ya LeeAnne.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Victor Creed

~~~~~~~~~~

I wouldn't say it to you if I didn't mean it. I take the blunt from you stick it in between my lips and pull you onto my lap. 

“Vic…”

It's the first time either of us have acknowledged that that's what this is. I'm in love with you. I lean my head against the couch and just look at ya. Really look at ya. You got that long chestnut hair runnin all the way down to you hips and it ends up in my mouth more’n I'd like. Those pretty green eyes that could make me do anything. Plump pink lips ya pull into this smile that makes me weak and the way you give me shit. You want me to be good so bad that you make me want it. You're  my better half. You deserve better than me but ya love me anyway.

I exhale and you lean forward and kiss me. I rest my forehead against yours.

“I love you too Victor.” I rub my hands up and down your thighs and squeeze your ass. I want you. I wanna show you how  much I love you, make you feel good after all this shit. 

“After we kill that fucker, Alivardi, I'm  gonna fuck my cub into you.” I whisper it into your ear and grind myself into you. You look surprised and unsure and I don't blame you for it. I mean have ya met me but you're startin to move your hips against me anyway. 

“Never knew you'd wanna be a daddy Vic.” your arms are around my shoulders. We've got just the right amount friction to get us both goin.

“With you Annie, you're my mate, I wanna give us a family.” I pick you up and you wrap your legs around me. I need you. I kick the door the the bedroom open and your mouth is on mine. I had this cabin made for huntin and hidin but I still made sure to have a california king put in here.

You're unbuttonin my shirt and undoin my belt. I set you down and I kick my pants off as you undress to your bra and panties  _ I  _ like takin those off. You push me on the bed and grab the waistband of my boxers. You're on your knees between my legs and my cock is in your hands. You lick the head and I watch your fingers snake into your already damp undies. 

“Oh you gonna play wit yaself ba- mmmmmh.”  You deepthroat me and it shuts me up. My claws snake through your hair and I lean my head back. You bob your head up and down my cock swallowin me every time.

“Shit~” I groan it out, you know just how to work me. You pull me outta your mouth and look up at me with a smirk and take my cock all the way down your throat. You do it a few more times before I pull you off my cock by your hair

“Want me to ride your cock baby?” All I can do is nod like an idiot. You stand up and my fingers dig in to your thick ass pulling you closer to me. Your tits are eye level with me and I grin. I pull down ya panties and yank off your bra. I pull your right leg to my side and start rubbin ya clit with my thumb. You steady yourself on my shoulders. You look so good when you bite your bottom lip.

“Fuck Annie, you got the perfect fuckin’ tits.” I pull you to me and catch one of your tits in my mouth and slide my middle and ring fingers inside you and press on the spot I've memorized. You let out this long sexy moan and my eyes roll back. I suck harder on your tit desperate to pull more sounds like that from you. Your claws are diggin into my shoulder blades and your face is buried into the hair at the top of my head. 

“ _ Vic _ , mmmmh,  _ Victor _ ~” 

_ Mmmmm the way you say my name, do it again. _

I slam my fingers into you again and again and again. 

“Ahhhhhh, fuck,  _ Victor~~”  _

_ Fuck. I need you, Annie. _

I lick circles around your nipple, youre grindin into my palm. I trail bites and licks from your collar bone to your neck.  My cock is throbbin so hard it hurts.

_ I neeeed in you. _

I stand up and throw you face down on the bed. I pull you to my cock and slide myself between your thick ass cheeks. You look back at me panting hard, shoulders and tits pressed against the bare mattress and I can feel my creature bubblin up. My primal urges takin over.

_ I  _ _ need _ _ to breed with my mate. _

I press myself against your cunt. I can feel how wet you are. You push yourself all the way down my cock with a growl and I roar. Like a wild fuckin animals. Before I have time to think about it I'm pistonin in an’ out of you. Breedin myself into you.

“AAHHH oooh  _ Vic _ \- fuck me, fuck,  **_Victor~._ ** ”

_ Sing fer me Annie. _

I slow myself,  pulling out of you slowly and thrust back into you hard enough to make you whimper. My animal leans over you nippin and lickin at your shoulders and neck.

_ Mine. _

You pull me outta you and I growl at the loss of contact. You flip over underneath me and we watch each other neither of us really human in the moment. You back yourself onto the bed more legs still spread for me and fingers dancin around your sweet wet pussy. That's my invitation.

_ Mine _ .

I crawl after you and grab your hips and pull them to my cock. I pull you up on my lap and wrap my arms around you. Your fingers lace themselves through my hair. I bury my teeth into the scar on your left shoulder and you howl.

**_Mine_ ** .

Im bouncing you on me, while I lap up the blood Id drawn renewing my claim to you. I feel you tighten and contract around me as fuck you hard through your orgasm. You're perfect, so fuckin perfect. I feel myself gettin sloppy with my thrusts up into you. I'm so close baby.

**_MINE_ ** .

I fall forward and bottom myself out spillin my cum inside of you. I pump myself in and out of you till you've taken all of it. I rest my head on your shoulder and you kiss me on the cheek with a smile and like that the beast is calmed.

“I love you Victor Creed.” you kiss me and I roll offa you. You cuddle up close to me and I feel you shiver.

“Cold, baby?” I chuckle at ya and slide off the bed and grab my pants.

“Vic! Come back you were the only thing keeping me warm.” I laugh again. You're so cute when ya pout. 

“I'm gonna go get us some blankets outta the truck and turn the cabins power on.” You sit up and I hand you my shirt. “Stay here baby, I'll be back to warm you up in a minute.” 

You smile and wrinkle your nose and stick out your tongue at me. I smile and stick mine out at you.

I love you.

I go outside, the sun is setting and snow is starting to gently fall. I go round to the cellar and pull the power box lever and I watch the lights flicker on through the window. I grab the bag of sheets and blankets and a few pillows out of the truck and decide the rest can be left for the morning.

When I come back in you're sitting on the couch in my shirt with the half smoked blunt in ya mouth. I grab a blanket out of the bag and join you pullin you close and coverin us up. You look at me smilin. You always gotta smile for me no matter the circumstances.

“You really wanna have a baby with me Vic.” Youre holdin the blunt tween ya fingers eyebrows raised up at me. I grin at ya.

“‘Course I do. I seen how you are with kids, every time we see a baby in public you end up playin peekaboo.” It's cute. 

“Yeah but what about you Vic, do you think you could handle a tiny screaming, stinky, mess causing you?” You look skeptical.

“I think I could deal with it for you. ‘Sides it’d give me a reason to start doin right by the world. Gotta be a good role model for Jr. and all that.”

“You know I'd want you to stop torturing that poor wolverine guy right?” 

“We’ll take it one step at a time babe.” You groan at me an I smile.

“Love ya Annie.” I kiss the top of your head. We're safe for the moment and it's nice to have you cuddled up to me. 

 

“I know you do Tiger.” you lay your head against me and together we drift off.


	8. ... to last...

“HE THREW ME OUT OF A FUCKING WINDOW!!” I stand panting and enraged by tonight's events.

“I told you you should have sent me.” Dallas, a full blooded lycan, as defiant and rash as ever. He stands 6’7” with a brown mop of hair. He as anxious as I am to get my hands on you for different reasons I must admit.

“Come to think of it we shoulda put her down before we ever started this shit. She's a half breed, an embarrassment to my kind.” he growls it at me, his wolf is showing. I shoot him a glare and he stands down.

“Do not forget who is in charge Dallas, I wanted to attempt to reason with this Creed. We're in a new place, we need as many allies as we can get and as long as my money's good here, it was worth trying to buy him out.” I saw you. You looked right at me right before that buffoon dropped me out of a window. You didn't tell him what I was, what I did you, or maybe you're just afraid of telling him exactly what you are.

“I'm sending you to find them, Dallas, you are to bring her to me _alive_ am I clear?” I bare my fangs at him, nothing is to happen to you LeeAnne. I have plans for you.

“Sir, yes, sir.” he growls it at me but I know he won't disobey me. You maybe broken when you get her but you’ll be alive.

“What about Creed?”

“Kill him and if you can't kill him make sure he doesn't follow you.” I hiss it at him. He nods and I send him out the door.

I'll be seeing you soon LeeAnne.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

LeeAnne Maghert

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up to you laying a kiss on my forehead just before dawn. You're dressed for the cold.

“Goin huntin’ baby?” I sound groggy as I bury my face back into the pillows still wanting a few more hours of sleep. You chuckle at me and gently squeeze my ass.

“Yeah go back to sleep, Annie. I'll be back in a couple hours.” I smile up at him and pull the blanket around me tighter. You leave and I hear you shut the front door. I lay in bed a bit longer trying to sleep. The bed is significantly colder without you sharing it with me. This whole cabin is cold it's been snowing since we got here weeks ago. I sit up in bed with the blanket draped over me. I’m wearing one of your flannels and it fits me like a dress.

You told me repeatedly last night how good I looked in it while I was sitting on top of you. We like this life. You and I in the woods away from everyone else. You've been talking about fixing up this place adding to it giving us enough space for a kid or two. Your face lights up when you talk about it. It feels like a lot, you want to do this for me. You love me so much and the feeling is mutual.

I feel guilty, if I hadn't gone down that hole with Alivardi in the first place… I was so eager to be strong, to protect the people who would call me family, to do anything to turn his attention from them. He made me into more of a monster than I ever was…

I hear the crunching of snow outside the thin walls of the cabin. You must have already caught something. I think you like the whole “hunting for your mate” thing. I slide out of bed feeling the morning chill on my bare legs. The floorboards creak under my weight. The movement outside comes to a sudden stop. I still myself, something isn't right. I extend my claws and slowly stalk towards the window listening for sudden movements. I wanna know whos outside. I catch a familiar scent and I gasp.

The window smashes and a large arm covered in wiry grey fur grabs me by the neck. Shards of broken glass cutting me as im pulled through carelessly. I feel myself come off the ground for a moment before coming into contact with a tree and falling face first to the ground. I cough sputtering specks of blood into the snow. I hear a chuckle come from above me.

“Dallas…” he stands about 6 feet away from me. He's a literal wolfman covered head to toe in grey and brown fur and hes stalking towards me. The sight of him enrages me.

I stand taking a full sprint towards him and pounce on him. I'm so DAMN tired of running, from him, from his boss.

He meets my blow head on barely registering the four claws I sunk into his shoulder. He grabs me and I sink my teeth into the skin of his neck holding tight to the tearing flesh. He cries out and throws me to the ground with earth shattering force. I cant move for the moment and he takes advantage pinning down my arms before I can regain myself.

“You disgusting little halfling, YOU THINK YOU CAN DRAW BLOOD ON ME.” he picks me up and slams me back down into the snow. I try to fight him but his grip is like a vice. He’s even stronger than you. I'm snarling and growling, fighting with all Ive got. I land a solid kick to his stomach and he lets go to clutch his belly. He looks up at me snarling his eyes full of rage.

“You're so pathetic you won't let your wolf go, not even to save yourself.” He barks it at me as he wretches blood from the force of my kick.

“Just leave us alone Dallas…”

I growl quietly as back away from this opposing wolf. He stands narrowing his eyes on me and I bolt through the trees. I'm not dressed for this, running full speed through the thicket bare legged and barefoot with only an oversized flannel to keep me warm, and worse he is dressed for this and gaining on me. I can't fight him by myself.

I need to find you.

I come to a steep hill and jump down. I hear running water. There's a river near us. I've got nowhere else to go and no other way to hide my scent from Dallas who is tearing through the thicket. I run as fast as I can stopping at the shore line of the river. Its too wide to cross. I feel my heart drop.

“VICTOR!” I scream so loud it hurts and turn my back to the river.

Dallas emerges from the tree line 50 feet away from me. I back into the ice cold water and I almost don't notice. Dallas will kill me if he can.

I hope you heard me. I start running along the river but he's too fast. The bigger wolf grabs me by my hair and slams my face into the river stones holding my face under water. Only letting me up for a second before slamming my face down again. He's enjoying this. My vision is blurry as Dallas’ sadism continues. I can't think.

_I'm cold, come keep me warm Victor…_

~~~~~~~~~~~

Dallas Kullin

~~~~~~~~~~~

She's limp but still breathing when I pull her out of the water. I throw her onto the shore. I hope she feels it later. Her scent is strong despite her impromptu bath. Sickly sweet like most half breeds but she reeks of that mutant as well. It smells more of one of us than she does. It definitely will make the trec back to my checkpoint more bearable. His scent makes her smell more like a well bred female. Almost desirable.

I let my wolf hide and feel myself return to my simpler form. No longer adorning my fur I feel the chill and chuckle at the stupid half breed. Just a flannel and underwear both damp with blood and water from our jaunt through the woods. She so happy to whore herself to someone who is only a poor replica of what what she wanted to be. I throw her over my shoulder, careful of the tender flesh she tore from me.

_Bitch._

Malik should have sent me in the first place. I didn't even have to deal with that blonde feral idiot.

I start walking down river when I hear someone rushing toward me at full speed. I throw the half breed into a tree insuring she's too injured to get away if she wakes up during this fight.

So much for avoiding the idiot.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Victor Creed

~~~~~~~~~~~

I close the door to the cabin behind me leaving you to keep the bed warm for me and sleep a few more hours. I wanted to find us some meat. Big meat (heh heh). You'd caught some rabbits a few days beforehand but it didn't feed either of us very much. Actually your little 5’2” 180 lbs ass got full and I was still hungry despite eating three times what you did. It was interesting watching you hunt. What you lacked in brute strength you made up for with speed and smarts. Always one step ahead of your prey pouncing and ending it in a matter of a moment.

I walk through the thick woods quietly, it's still barely light out but I can see just fine. I can hear the river up ahead and I see a buck ushering two does outta the thicket. They don't notice me and I get down on my haunches and stalk towards them. The light is becoming brighter through the trees as dawn becomes morning and I hide at the tree line, watching the deer drink from the river. I ready myself to pounce. I wonder how you would take down a buck.

“VICTOR!” your voice echoes through the trees from a few miles away fear and pain evident in the way you sound.

I sprint towards you breathing hard, heart pounding, fear swirling around my head. I stop and try to catch your scent. I smell your blood in the thicket. I follow it panicking hoping and praying that you're ok, that you're safe. I burst outta the woods to see you flung over the shoulder of some military reject.

_Rage._

I sprint towards the two of you and he throws you full force into a tree and turns to meet me. He growls as his body morphs into somethin I can only describe as a wolf man wannabe.

I catch him in the face with my claws and he sinks his teeth into my shoulder. He catches me in the belly with a punch and for a moment I double over. He grabs me by the hair and swings his knee into my nose. I grab him by his ankle and yank it out from underneath him. I pounce on him landing us both in the water, tearing flesh and blood from him. He's putting up a hard fight, he's almost impressive. He catches me in the temple with one of his claws and manages to get on top of me massive teeth in my face and I attempt to shove away and hold back his snout. His hands go around my neck cutting off my air forcing my head under the cold water.

My thoughts go to you and I look over to see you laying limply in the snow. Blood pouring from your nose mouth and cuts on your body. He did this to you, he hurt my sweet, perfect LeeAnne.

Rage builds in my gut and somehow I manage to kick him into the deeper part of the river its up to his belly and still getting deeper. Our eyes meet I'm still on shore, about 30 yards away, holding the higher ground. He's still thinking about continuing this fight.

“Just leave her alone, she ain't your problem no more, tell Alivardi she's dead and leave us alone.” I never tried to reason with someone who has pissed me off this bad but I'm desperate, for both of us.

“Why lie, when I could make it true and just kill the little halfling bitch?” he growls it with a chuckle, moving toward me through the water.

I jump at him full force letting him feel my rage. Another flurry of claws and white and red water dances around us as i try to force him deep enough into the river to lose his footing or get hypothermia to set in. If I can get this bastard to pass out or float away I'll be able to get to you.

He's getting slower but the cold is starting to affect me too. My healing factor is working overtime in the half frozen water. My breathing is stuttered and he throws a punch and dunks my head under the water. I break his grasp and stand again cold strands of hair stuck to my face and coat. Hes hauling back for another strike and I see torn flesh on his neck.

You did that, didn't you, baby girl?

In that moment my strength is restored I rush forward sinking my teeth into his torn flesh and he yelps pitifully. I hold him under for a moment before picking him up and throwing him into a deep current in the middle of the river. It picks him up and he fights it but the river swallows him.

I watch him until he disappears. My attention goes to your limp body on the shore. I run splashing through the water towards you. I practicality dive beside you and pull you into my arms.

“Annie, baby, look at me. ” Your body is limp and cold. “You gotta wake up LeeAnne we gotta go.” I squeeze you, begging you to wake up for me. I'm afraid to check your pulse to listen for your breathing. I don't want to confirm what I know might be true.

“LeeAnne! Come on kitten, don't leave me like this, ya tiger needs ya babe.” my eyes burn my hands are red with blood, yours mine and his.

I feel cold metal pressed to the back of my neck.

“You put up a hell of a fight Creed, too bad it didn't mean shit to your little half breed bitch.” the gun goes off and my world goes dark.

_I'm alone again. Without you..._


	9. Lost, for now.

I wake up cold, soaked to the bone and shivering. I'm tied to a seat with rope in the back of some military truck. I'm immediately assaulted with the scent of other wolfs. Dallas is sitting in the seat across from me glaring at me in the floor of the truck. I start to slowly work at my bindings, hoping he doesn't notice.

 

“Your boyfriend put up a hell of a fight half-bitch.” I cringe at the name he gives me. It's always been some variation of it, he has to remind me that I'm weak half human filth, as if I could forget…

 

_ I forgot when I was with you. _

 

“Where's, Victor?” Speaking hurts, my entire body feels bruised. 

 

“On the side of that river, bleedin out.” Dallas smirks at the chance to cause me pain. I feel the tears roll down my face, I'm too weak to hold them back.

 

“What's wrong Lee?” he grabs my face and forces me to look at him. I wanna rip his fucking throat out. “Let me guess, you two was gonna get married, maybe push out a couple babies and grow old, right?” he's grinning at me pleased with my current state of being. He pushes my face away as if he's tired of looking at me.

 

“Cubs…” I barely rasp it out but he hears me.

 

“What the hell are you talkin about, half-bitch?” he sneers at me and grabs me by my matted blood crusted hair, making me look back up at him.

 

“Vic said, he wanted us, to have cubs.” Dallas backhands me so hard I fall back to the floor. He stands up taking care to kick me as he walks towards the cab of the truck. 

 

“I don't give a shit what you wanna call em last thing we need if you to shit out some half wolf mutant freaks.” he takes a seat up front, growling something about how disgusting I am to the driver. I feel my bonds fall away from my hands, he was so busy barking that he didn't even notice. I keep my body in the same position and turn my head towards the back. No door. That will buy me some time but I'll have to be fast and quiet.

 

I make sure neither of them are looking when I crouch and make my way towards the back opening. We're going fast down a dark snowy dirt road. This is going to hurt but I can't let them take me. I tuck and roll out of the back my whole body is in agony as I hit the ground but the truck keeps going and I take a moment to stare at the stars before I try to move again. I can't believe they were dumb enough to use rope. I'm surprised when I can push my body to my feet and start walking into the woods. 

 

I'm alone. I don't know where to find you or if I even should. I've caused you nothing but trouble. We really can't be safe together, can we Vic? While Malik is after me being with you makes me too obvious. Too many people know your face. I can’t have a life with anyone until he's gone. He's not going to stop.

 

I walk for hours hoping for a town or house. I'm not sure where I'm going, I don't know where I am. It's cold and I’m still only wearing your damp flannel. My feet are covered in cuts and blisters from the icy snow. I'm hesitant to go near the road I don't know if Dallas has notice that I'm missing yet. 

 

I’m barely 20 feet behind the treeline when I hear a motorcycle come down the road and stop about 50 feet down from me. A younger woman gets off the bike and starts heading towards me. I try to hide myself in the shadows of the trees but its like she already knows where I am. I lean up against a tree and ready myself best I can for a fight. She walks right for me like she already knew I was there.

 

I catch her scent and there's something animal in her too not a wolf like me though. No. It's an animal more similar to Victors. The minute we can make eye contact I growl.

 

“Who the, fuck are you, and what, do you want?” I'm breathless and she approaches me calmly.

 

“My name is Laura, I don't wanna hurt you. Do you need help?” She's not with Alivardi, my knees give out and she comes to my side. She's smart enough to be cautious of an animal she doesn't know and hesitantly puts my arm over her shoulder.

 

“Thanks kid” she nods at me and helps me to my feet. She walk us to her bike and helps me on. She pulls a blanket from her saddle bag and wraps it around me.

 

“What happened to you?” she leans  against her bike giving me a moment to warm up. 

 

“It's a long story kid.” She raises an eyebrow and decides in my state, that's a good enough answer.

 

“Do you at least have a name?” 

 

“Its LeeAnne.” she looks at me expectantly but rolls her eyes when she realises she's not getting my last name.

 

She gets in front of me on her bike and we take off.

 

I spend a few days with Laura in a motel in a small town. Shes a good kid. I give her basic details about my situation, bad men are after me. She asks me about you, says she caught your scent on the flannel.

 

“Is he the one who hurt you?” she sweeps her black hair out of her face and behind her ear.

 

“No, he was protecting me.” 

 

She looks almost shocked. 

 

“Victor Creed, Sabretooth?” 

 

“Yes, look kid its complicated.” I'm tired. When I looked in the mirror I was a mess of cuts, gashes and bruises. My lip was split and my eye was swollen shut. Im sure I had a few broken ribs. 

 

“Then who hurt you?” She's getting annoyed now.

 

“Look kid, it's not a crowd you need mixed in with. Something tells me you got your own problems and I don't need you fixing mine.” 

 

She sighs heavily.

 

“Fine.”

 

She huffs off outside and I see her put her phone to her ear as she walks past the window. I don't like that. I think it's time for me to go. I wait until she's turned a corner and her scent faded to leave. I had no money and I didn't know where I was going, but I knew what I needed to do. 

 

I'm going to kill Alivardi and find my way back to you.


End file.
